official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Stillwater, Oklahoma
Stillwater is a city in and the county seat of Payne County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 45,688. The city is home to the main campus of Oklahoma State University as well as Northern Oklahoma College - Stillwater, Meridian Technology Center, and the Oklahoma Department of Career and Technology Education. It is also home to the National Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 75.59% White (34,535) 13.15% Other (6,009) 6.49% Native American (2,965) 4.77% Black or African American (2,179) 27.0% (12,335) of Stillwater residents live below the poverty line, most of which are students attending Oklahoma State University. Theft rate statistics Stillwater, for Oklahoma standards, has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 43 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 5.57 murders a year. Pokemon See the Payne County page for more info. Fun facts * In 1952, the Industrial Foundation was established and its trustees worked to bring new industry to town: Moore Plant in 1966, Mercury Marine in 1973, National Standard plant in 1988, World Color Press in 1974 and Armstrong World Industries, Inc. in 1988. * Oklahoma State has one of the highest rated veterinarian programs in the United States. * Stillwater is known as the home of red dirt music, a mixture of folk, country, blues and rock. Notable red dirt artists from Stillwater include Cross Canadian Ragweed, Jason Boland and the Stragglers, the Red Dirt Rangers, The Great Divide, No Justice, Jenny Labow, the Jason Savory Band, and the father of red dirt music, Bob Childers. Garth Brooks, Other Lives, and The All-American Rejects launched their careers playing the local bars like Willie's Saloon, Tumbleweed Dance Hall, and Eskimo Joe's. * Eskimo Joe's was voted the “Best College Post-Game Hangout” by Sporting News, ranked third in the "Perfect 10 College Sports Bars" list by Sports Illustrated, and named in Playboy's “Top 10 College Sports Bars.” Eskimo Joe's collectable T-shirts have been spotted all around the globe. * Stillwater hosts several performing arts series, including performances at the City of Stillwater Community Center, the Town and Gown Community Theater. OSU's Allied Arts holds performances in the Seretean Center and the Jerry L. Davis Studio Theatre on the OSU-Stillwater campus. The McKnight Center, a new state-of-the-art performing arts center on campus, is currently under construction. * The city's first craft brewery, Iron Monk Brewing Company, opened in 2014. The brewery opened its taproom in 2015. * Stillwater is home to the Original Hideaway Pizza, Oklahoma's oldest pizzeria. * Stillwater has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Stillwater Regional Airport, Solstice Apparel, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, a satellite campus of the Northeastern Oklahoma Battle Academy, Walmart, some hotels/motels, Fuzzy's Taco Shop, Nintendo World, Lakeview Pointe and a few other shopping centers, some auto parts places and car dealerships, electric showers, plenty of public battle fields, a few sports complexes, Oklahoma WONDERtorium, plenty of fast food and a bit of chain restaurants, Boomer Lake and Boomer Lake Park, Lakeside Memorial Golf Course, Frontier Lanes, El Vaquero, Nineteenth Hole Sports Bar, Golden Dragon Cafe, Thai Cafe, an AMC theatre, Lowe's, Academy Sports + Outdoors, Walls, The Roller Dome, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Insect Adventure, a botanical garden, some RV parks, Tokyo Pot, OSU Museum of Art, Stillwater History Museum at the Sheerar, Salvation Army, and a few other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities